Water Lock
by RavenMadd
Summary: Always a writer, Lucy decides to take control of her own romance story. She has a plan to get her blue haired stalker's affection and help her dear friend Natsu at the same time! Love rivals turn to love interests. It's never good to leave a girl waiting...


**Water Lock**

[Lucy H. & Juvia L.]

Romance; Friendship

Lurking in the shadows by the bar was a familiar shape that was almost a fixture of the guild hall whenever she was in stalker mode, but her target had changed. The rain woman wasn't sure when it happened, but one day the blond went from love rival to the reason her heart went pitter-pat. One morning brought the realization that she was tired of wasting her life being the only member of the Grey Fullbuster fan club! All the memorabilia of the raven haired man she considered a god was gathered and burned. Sure it seemed a drastic move, by all accounts, and maybe even further evidence that she was as psychotic as the ice wizard thought she was, but it was her way of disconnecting from that unhealthy behavior. She was always aware it was never going to happen for Gruvia, but a girl could hope.. well no more. It's been over a month now and she still felt no regrets. Coincidentally, a few days after Juvia had liberated herself, Levy had let it slip that Juvia had got the attention of the guild's celestial wizard. Since then the stalker started catching shy looks aimed her direction from the adorable blond with pink dusting on her cheeks when she realized she was "caught" looking. Too cute! Juvia could feel her body warm up, calming herself before she came to a boil. Breath in.. Breath out...

With baited breath the rain woman wondered if the new object of her affection noticed the change. She looked amazing today in a black mini skirt and pink crop top. The blond seemed to be trying a new hair style too. It made her neck seem more slender in the her opinion and Juvia liked it. Watching the blonde's lips suck on the straw, she could see the bliss that over took her face as all the blonde's features smoothed over temporarily erasing the furrowed brow that came when she was concentrating on the book she was writing. Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... All the air in her lungs left her, was she really holding her breath for this woman?

* * *

This had to be the best strawberry smoothie ever! With exaggerated purpose Lucy licked her lips and hummed her approval. "Mira you really out did yourself this time!" The celestial wizard's attention went back to her notebook after she saw the blush on the takeover mages face. It seemed her writer's block had ended, the words just flowed out of her. Inspiration had hit her and the smoothie fueled her! Visions of blond and blue hair together in a warm embrace. A heavy sigh escaped the blonde.

A slender hand ghosted over the notebook's open pages causing Lucy to stop mid sentence. The white haired demon whispered so only the writer could hear her. "Are you aware you're being watched?" Her matchmaker eyes had that look about them.

There appeared to be no outward reaction to that inquiry, but Lucy just looked up at Mira and gave the briefest of winks. The celestial mage had been watching the stalker blunette from the corner of her eye since she came into the guild that morning. The water mage has been in her cross-hairs for a few months now. She would giggle to herself whenever she would hear a new rumor of her and Natsu getting together. Only Lucy, his best friend, knew he held a flame in his heart for Grey. She knew how aggressive Juvia could get from watching her with Grey, poor agitated Popsicle, but this behavior seemed different. Was she aware? Oh yes, she noticed, for the last 5 weeks, the change in that sexy mage.

She all but stopped talking to Grey, let alone hang all over him, like she used to. Lucy felt her heart leap thinking about that. Maybe now she had a chance. When Levy informed her that she let the intentions of the blonde "slip" out to Juvia that set the start in the internal timer the celestial mage gave herself. If the stalker hadn't approached her in 3 weeks, she would set up a chance meeting for them. A little devious perhaps, but she wanted a lot of it to feel like it was all Juvia's idea to hook up with this shy blond. That made today the day!

Lucy put a hand over the hand that was still on her notebook and gave the takeover mage a devilish smile. "Wish me luck! Make sure my blue stalker follows me." The hottie in the pink tube top winked again and pack everything back in her side bag. Turning in her bar stool she gave a knowing glance to Levy knowing full well Juvia could no longer see her face and promptly walked out of the guild waving good bye to her team.

Lucy had barely disappeared out of the guild when Mira noticed the blue shadow come into the light. Without warning, the white haired demon was beside the blunette whispering very close to her ear, "Don't wait, go get her!"

* * *

Breath out... As if she had been waiting for permission by a higher power, something within her watery body snapped, she was off as if that demon was chasing her. Keeping what she thought was a safe distance behind that gorgeous blonde, the shadow held a steady pace. She assumed Lucy was heading home, from the direction they were going initially, but then course changed and they were now heading out of town. Where was Lucy going? Worry was setting in and the rain woman was about to turn back thinking this was no longer a good idea when she saw the celestial mage stop at the top of a popular spot for many folks to look over the city of Magnolia. Instead of looking back at the city she bent her graceful neck to look up at the evening sky. Breath out... even in the twilight of dusk the blonde could cause Juvia's heart to pitter-pat. Keep calm. Breath in.. she steeled her nerves so the shadow wouldn't bolt from fear. Let's do this Juvia!

At that moment, at the fine line of indecision, Lucy heard the blunette's breath hitch. Without looking away from the Sky she reached her left arm back, palm up, in an inviting gesture. "Juvia come watch the stars with me as they wake from their daydreams. Aren't they beautiful?" The blonde sighed softly. The devious planner heard the shadow walk up to stand next to her, so the blonde lowered her arm to wrap itself subconsciously around Juvia's back and settled her hand on that voluptuous expanse of hip. Lucy was only mildly surprised that she didn't pull away.

The two relaxed in each other's company on top of that hill far past the time when the source of light switched to the moon and stars. Discovering how much they do have in common now that the whole love rivals wall was lowered. Juvia loved that her blonde is a writer and she hopes to read her book one day. Lucy loved that her blunette loved gardening and was happy to discover that she took care of the gardens at Fairy Hills and at the Guild Hall! Speaking of the guild brought the fact that the blonde was shivering to both their attention.

Juvia took off her shoulder cape and wrapped it around Lucy's bare shoulders. Clearing her throat, "Wanna start walking back to the guild? I'll buy tonight, please say yes?"

Without hesitation the celestial mage nodded excitedly as she pulled the cape closer around in a failed attempt to cover her ample cleavage from the cold. Giving up, "I would love that, but I am buying next time, ok?"

Breath in... "It's a deal!" She smiled while standing up. The rain woman helped her blonde stand and adjusted the cape, doing a much better job. To be honest, she just wanted an excuse to touch those yummy breasts. The look she saw in those chocolate eyes told her she knew it too. With a shrug, Juvia lead them both down the hill and back towards town.

* * *

Neither of them thought about the fact that they walked into the guild together. Nor did they pay attention to the gawking mouths that belonged to half of their fellow guildies when they also sat at the same table. Natsu had stopped mid-bite and the food in his mouth fell back onto his plate. What a time for Grey to be in the restroom... He decided to let the ice princess figure things out for himself. The dragon slayer could smell the difference between the blonde and blunette and that they smelled like each other now.

The guild appeared to go back to what they were doing before the awkward couple had entered, but still kept a watchful eye on them, just in time for Grey to exit the bathroom. Feeling pretty good, at this point, the ice mage didn't even notice how subdued the overall volume of the guild had become. As he passed by the table he was sharing with Natsu, Grey stopped long enough by the fire dragon slayer and whispered, "I'm going to give Juvia my answer." Ignoring the shake of the pink head that didn't even stop shoving food in it's mouth trap.

Juvia only had eyes for Lucy tonight. Lucy on the other hand was also keeping tabs on what her nakama were doing. She spotted Grey instantly, what shocked her was the fact that that raven haired, half naked, man was walking towards them. From behind him, she caught the quick flash of Natsu's signature grin. She gasped, he figured it out quick, then she smiled as she looked back at her animated blunette. She rather liked how the water mage could go on about her favorite flowers, a nice change to hearing 'Grey-sama this. Grey-sama that.' Snapping out of her daydream, "Speaking of Grey..."

Lucy's voice trailed off as Juvia followed her line of sight and gasped at the view of a shirtless Grey. At one time she had dreamed of this vision voluntarily walking towards her, but now... "Hello Grey, what do you want?" She kept her expression calm.

Grey stopped by the table the two ladies shared. Did that greeting seem a lot more curt than normal? Slightly nervous, he cleared his throat, "Hey Juvia, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Grey rubbed the back of his head, "In private maybe?"

The blunette had no intention of letting her blonde out of her sight tonight, not till their date was done and she saw her home safely, that is. "Sorry Grey, I am quite comfortable where I am. As you can see I am in conversation with Lucy, so..." Breath in... Zero crap Juvia, zero crap! "Please tell me what you need to say and then, please, go about your business." She attempted a smile that didn't reach her eyes until she looked back at Lucy. Breath out...

"Well ok..." What was so different about this woman? "I've been thinking and I've decided I want to give us a chance. Would you like to go out tomorrow night - with me - to dinner?" _Quick smile back at her idiot!_ Why was he feeling more nervous?

Still looking at her sexy blonde, the now ex-member of the Grey Fullbuster Fan Club's smile took on a more devilish look. She didn't bother looking back at him, but instead she reached across the table and took Lucy's hand. "I don't think so Grey. Lucy promised she would pick the check up during our next date, which will be tomorrow night." Her breath hitched when she saw that sparkling smile that indeed reached the depths of those deep brown eyes. How she could get lost in those so quickly. Dear Mavis did she want to kiss those lips! ..later. At that moment, Juvia chose to turn her gaze back to the now ex-god. "Thanks for the offer, too late, but I'm good. Would you like me to buy you a drink?" The shocked expression on the raven haired mage... PRICELESS! She heard her blonde suppress a giggle too late.

Grey wasn't sure he believed what he was hearing. After fending her off for so long, he _FINALLY_ breaks down, asks her out and _THIS_ is how she reacts? He took a moment to look at Lucy, who just smiled at him, like a mouse that successfully got the cheese from the trap, then back to Juvia. "Wow... um.. yeah, I think I'll take a rain check on that drink, thanks! I didn't realize you were on a... a... date..." His hand went to the back of his head again while he attempted to hide his disappointment with a smile. "I'll catch you another time, ok?" His feet couldn't walk him back towards the other end of the guild hall fast enough and out the large doors as he exited. He didn't bother saying good night.

Natsu finally looked up from his food. Sure he had not stopped eating, but he heard the whole thing. He knew it and felt a twinge in his own heart. He was sad for Grey and happy for himself at the same time. A quick look to Lucy, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink when their eyes locked. How did he get so lucky? Best.. Friend.. EVER! He quickly wiped his face with his napkin as he stared back at the guild doors. Maybe now's his chance. His own heart went pitter-pat, at the possibility, as he got up to chase after that ice make wizard he spent so many years fighting, but their's was for another story..

Lucy had a big grin on her face as she turned back to her sexy blunette, who had picked right back up where she was about the flowers that bloom this time of year. She wasn't sure where this adventure would take her, but it felt like it would be totally worth it. Now, if only her book could end this good, she would be set! Internal WOOT! Yes!


End file.
